Gone
by Booklover879
Summary: Clary gets kidnapped and tortured by Valentine. When she returns she is not the same person everyone knew. Will anyone be able to get the old Clary back or is she to far gone?
**So I really liked this idea and wanted to turn it into a fanfic. I may not update that often because I have two other stories in progress so yeah. I will try to update once a week but it may not be that often.**

 **Summary: Clary gets kidnapped and tortured by Valentine. When she returns she is not the same person everyone knew. Will anyone be able to get the old Clary back or is she to far gone?**

 **Back story: Jocelyn was never kidnapped and is not in a comatose state. Clary never met the lightwoods. Clary knew she was shdow hunter but Jocelyn didn't know she knew. Clary took every defeneclass there was so she knows how to fight. She also knew that Valentine as in fact her father and she knows her brother. I kinda want to make Jonathan not evil but it's up to y'all.**

 **Alright on wth the story**

* * *

Clary POV

Five years ago I was taken away from my mother and forced to live with my evil father. There he trained me to be the greatest nephlim to ever walk the planet. Now I have escaped from him and I am going back to my mom. I wonder what her reaction will be. Will she be happy? Will she hate me? Does she think I'm a monster? So many questions and no answers. I just hope that she will be okay. That's all I have ever hope for.

I went back to our old apartment in Brooklyn. I hesitated before knocking. Should I do this? Did she forget about me? Stop thinking those things Clary! I scolded myself. Of course she remembers me and she will be very happy to see me. Why should care anyways. It's not like I could possibly care about anything ever again anyways. I knock on the door and I hear rustling before the door opens. There in front of me stands my mother with panton her shirt and her hair up in a bun. Exactly how I remembered. When she looks at me her face turns hard and then astonished.

"C-clary?" She asked.

"Yeah its me mom." I reply. She takes one last look at mean hugs me so right I can barely breath. Her body shakeswitg heavy sobs. I rub her back in a comforting way.

"Jocelyn are you okay?" I hear a gruff voice from inside call. Someone stads behind mom and I look up to com face to face with Luke.

"Luke!'

"Clary is it really you?" I nod my head and Luke is pulling me into a hug before I can react. We stand there in the doorway like that for about ten minutes with Jocelyn balling her eyes out and Luke comforting us both. I've kept a blank face through all of this but I can't help but feel protective over them.

"Why don't we take this inside and catch up okay?" Luke suggests.

Jocelyn nods and drags me in never letting go. We walk into the living room and sit on the couch. I take a moment for Jocelyn to calm down an then I explain what happened to me the past five years.

"So you were with Valentine this whole time?" Luke asks

"Yeah. For five years I was stuck in a house with him."

"My poor baby." Jocelyn says. I tuck my hair behind my ear an hear a sharp intake of breath. I then realize the scar that is on the side of my face. I didn't mention the torture that Valentine put me through so now I will have to give the a explanation or they will think the worst happened to me. Mom runs her finger down the side of my face tracing the scar. It goes from the top of my forehead to my jawbone. It cuts through my left eyebrow and is red because it will never heal. Valentine made it with a demonic whip that makes lashes that never heal. He told me he put on my face so whenever I liked in the mirror I would think of him. It's to deep to cover with make up he made sure of that.

"What exactly happened to you in those five years?" Mom asks wearily.

My face turns hard and i know I've already shown to much emotion. Valentine taught me one good thing while I was there. Emotions cloud judgement and to love is to destroy.

"That is not something I am ready to tell yet." I say my voice hard. "I am going to pandemonium to hunt some demons I'll be back later." I already have my gear on so I stand up and look at them one last time before walking out the door.

* * *

I walk past the line outside the door of pandemonium and up to the bouncer. I wink at him and show him my angelic rune. As soon as he sees it he lets me pass. When I walk in the music floods my ears. I easily spot about 20 demons. I kill 15 of them but save the other five for last. They are greater demons so they should be fun to kill. I catch the biggest demons attention and walk over. I start grinding on him and smile seductively at him.

"Why don't we go somewhere more...private?" I ask

"It's like you can read my mind. Would you care if I brought friends?"

"The more the better."

He gets the other demons attention and I walk towards the storage door with them walking behind. The last one that comes in closes and locks the door. I hear a faint rustling sound and I think a mundie got stuck in here. That's great.

"Stupid mundie. Your brave but stupid." the demon hisses.

"Oh and why would you say that?" I ask pulling out my seraph blade.

"Shadowhunter."

"Oh looks like you have brains after all." I say before lunging at the closes demon. I slice its neck and move to the next one. I stab this one in the chest or what I think is its chest. The others are smarter and try to come at me at once but I boost my speed and kill the rest of them in less than a second. The rustling sound gets louder and I know that someone is in here and saw me kill the demons. I collect my daggers and turn around. In front of me are three shadowhunters.

"Well fuck."

* * *

 **And that's a rap. I hope you guys liked this and tell me if you want me to continue this story. Please review and remember I love all of my readers!**

 **-booklover879**


End file.
